The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a workpiece with internal toothing, especially an internal geared wheel, according to an apparatus for producing a workpiece with internal toothing, especially an internal geared wheel. Such internal toothings are produced by means of flow turning. A cup-like preform is pressed according to DE 198 30 817 A1 by means of tapered rollers during an advancing movement against a clamping chuck which has the external profile of the internal toothing to be produced. Said preform is reduced in its diameter, with the preform rotating relative to the tapered rollers. The material of the cylinder wall region of the preform flows into the profile of the clamping chuck, as a result of which the inner profile of the workpiece is produced. The disadvantageous aspect is the high amount of flexing work which stresses the workpiece material during the flow turning and the thus inadequate quality of the produced internal toothing. A high local introduction of energy is connected with the flexing work which leads to energy losses. The external toothing as pictured therein frequently breaks off as a result of the high stresses on the clamping chuck. Moreover, the productivity of this method is relatively low despite a high need for machinery because only three to four parts per minute can be produced.